Past Times Redone with chapters
by forlove29
Summary: What happens when the love of your life is kept at arms length by life's obstacles? Is it fate for you two to be apart? Or is it destiny to fight to keep what your heart cant live without? Must you make him believe you dont love him to save him?
1. Chapter 1

**PAST TIMES**

_Chapter 1: It would happen to me_

Shoot! How could I have overslept!? I have a final in exactly five

minutes. Okay shoes, pencil, paper, key...

and I'm out. I swear on my life if this elevator takes forever I am going to scream. There is no way I will arrive on time

if I take the stairs. Life loves me that's why I'm on the tenth flood, that's why my alarm only goes off in the middle

of the night, that's why everything I get involved in blows....

That's how my day began. As one could tell, I wasn't all the way focusing on what was going on, just that I

needed to get to class and remember all we went over. Not to mention I had gotten like 2 hours of sleep after staying up all night studying.

The elevator doors opened and I darted in without thinking. How I wish that damn alarm had gone off earlier

and I had not been rushed. Then I may have noticed that the doors opened to no elevator but just the shaft, then I

might not have darted in, then I probably wouldn't have fallen. As I fell, time slowed. Well I thought it was slowing

because I hadn't hit the bottom of the shaft and died yet and it seemed like I'd been falling for some time, yet

everything sped up so I'm not sure what was happening. All I know is when I finally opened my eyes, for I shut them

when I began to get dizzy, I was no longer in the shaft. I was in the grand lobby. and I was okay, well I mean clearly

i wasn't okay because I thought I just fell down an elevator shaft and apparently didn't. Two men stood at the doors

that led into the old ballroom. You see, our dorm used to be a very rich academy in the 1900s, but now it was simply an old,

broken down complex with a lot of history.

The two men were dressed in old fashioned tuxes and the lobby, as I looked around, looked brand new and

incredibly fantasy and expensive. One of the men finally spoke up in a formal voice.

"Miss, pardon me, but are you alright?"

I didn't have time to answer because a young couple walked in. Both dressed very nice, but not of this time.

They were dressed from the past in elegant clothing. They were very proper and walked straight to the doors where

the men opened them. That is when I heard the wonderful music of Debussy. I recognized it immediately, he was one

of my favorite composers. I began to walk forward when I realized what I was wearing. I had a long royal blue dress

on. It was tight like a corset around my waist with a glimpse of cleavage in the scoop necked ruffled top. The

sleeveless dress' straps were around my shoulders and I had long white gloves. What the heck was going on?

I began to walk forward as I tried to piece together what was happening. The two men looked at me questioningly,

but opened the doors regardless. I entered to a blast from the past. The ball room, which hadn't been entered in decades,

was full of beautiful colors swirling around in a ryhthmetic form as the music played. The colors were dresses worn by

young girls that were being spun around by guys, all close to my age. _What the hell?! _was the only thing being repeated

countless times in my head. Nothing seemed to make sense. Its was strange too, because I thought maybe I was unconscious and

dreaming, yet somehow I knew I was awake.

I don't know how long I stood there, but I finally decided to walk forward. A young man approached me and I

could tell that even if I turned away he had every intention of confronting me. So I smiled instead of attempting avoidance and welcomed his company,

just to prevent awkwardness, and figured maybe talking to someone would help lessen the confusion that was overwhelming me.

He took a very formal and distinguished bow and spoke

"Would you pleasure me with a dance, madam?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Would Perfection Be the Right Word?_

I didn't know what to say, I honestly couldn't dance worth anything, but before I could answer beyond shaking my head and staring dumbfounded, my arm was linked into the arm of

another. I turned my head surprised by the gesture and saw the profile of the most gorgeous being I had ever seen, and

I'm sure that ever lived. He had sun struck amber hair that was combed back with a very pale smooth complexion. He looked

like, well, uh, perfection. No other word except for maybe a god would work.

"Jefferson, I do believe that you are making a poor attempt to steal away my partner or am I wrong?" He turned

his head, every move was perfect like unhumanly almost, and faced me. That's when I saw his breathtaking golden eyes

that bore into my very soul. He was an angel, I was sure, I must be in heaven, but I no longer cared where I was as long

as this being with the musical voice remained with me. His mouth turned into an overwhelming crooked smile that could stop

any heart from beating and he slightly nudged me reminding me that I still hadn't answered. Which even with the nudge bringing

me back to reality, or whatever I was in, didn't really help my answer, if that's what you would call it.

"uh, wha... yeah, yes, I mean yes. Yes to what he said." brilliant.

The young fellow, who I now am assuming to be Jefferson, bowed ever so slightly and walked away a bit less confident and cheerful, but obviously not too

discouraged as he searched the room for a replacement. But I wasn't paying attention to him after his back turned, my focus

whipped straight back to the angel. And the second I turned back to him I immediately bowed my head as my blushing began,

for he was staring at me with an uncertain stare.

"I'm sorry for interrupting and being so intrusive, I can assure you it is not my normal behavior; I am normally much

more respectful of people's boundaries, it was rude. Let me make an attempt at explaining my actions. You see on most occasions

I can read people extraordinarily well, however you are a bit more difficult to comprehend what is on your mind and so I was

forced to make an assumption. Was I wrong in assuming that you did not wish to take him up on his offer to escort you in a dance?"

"Uh yes." wait wrong try again damnit stop stuttering he's going to walk away " NO!" great scream it. "I mean no, no you were

anything but wrong." I let out an awkward embarrassed laugh after speaking. He's totally regretting walking over here.

"Perfect!" yes you are, I almost said, but caught my tongue just in time "Then Miss..."

"Isabella." Why did I give my full name I never have. He really flusters me. "I mean Bella my name is Bella. Bella Swan."

He chuckled softly and tried to cover it up. "Of course, then Miss Bella would you do me the honor of dancing with me,

after all we did just inform Jefferson of our partnership." he said with a slight grin and a slight wink.

Dazzled would be a great word to describe my staggered state. I did my best to straighten up and respond. "Of course"

He nodded, bowed gracefully, and then escorted me towards the floor. SHIT! WRONG! So so WRONG! Say something! Anything! You do not want him

to see you dance, especially this style that everyone seems to know but you. It took every bit of strength to make my legs, which

were in beat with my body and heart and longed to follow him to the ends of the earth, to come to a halt.

He turned with such a confused look that turned to hurt. "I am terribly sorry, how discourteous. I should have made it more of an

option. Please forgive me, if you do not wish to dance with me either and were simply searching for an escape route from Jefferson,

I do understand. There is no obligation."

"NO. I just, well, you see, dancing is not exactly my hobby if you understand what I'm saying."

The crooked smile, that I seemed to love, returned. "Ah I see. Not much practice in that particular area?"

"Well, yeah. Yes. That and my lack of balance, I'm not too graceful. Sorry." I leaned in to whisper the Sorry part and

he immediately stiffened and turned his back to me.

With his head turned over his shoulder and his now ice glaze focused beyond me he replied almost to quickly to understand, "You have no reason to apologize to me. Allow me to get us some beverages." And then he sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Confusion_

I waited a bit stunned for quite some time. Long enough that I had to decline, without help I might add, around thirteen

more guys. It wasn't as hard to decline them because I was no longer focusing on being polite, as my thoughts were drifting and

my own self esteem was very low as Edward did not return. I would have left, but I had no idea where I would go, after all I was

still unsure of where I exactly was. Nonsense I should just go back to my room. I don't know what's going on, but I am still in my

dormitory and if he is not returning then I simply want to be alone.

I went to the elevator, but it was just a coat closet. No elevator? So I proceeded to the stairs. I tripped a few times and

was completely out of breath by the tenth floor. I walked down the hall to my room and crossed my fingers that my key was in the

unfamiliar clutch that I had. As I began to open it, it dropped to the floor and I bent to pick it up. However it was not on the ground

when I bent over. Instead I saw two shoes and when I looked up Edward was standing in the open doorway of my room holding onto my purse.

"Did you drop something?" He asked with his crooked smile.

It still took away my breath, however once I caught my breath I realized that i was pretty upset. So he just left me standing

alone and came to his room. To flustered to answer I grabbed my hand bag and turned to walk away. Wait no this was my room what the

hell? How did he get in? I froze, spun around, and walked back to where he was leaning up against the frame of the door with that stupid

confused look again.

"Was there something I cold help you with Miss Swan?"

"No, actually. But I would appreciate if you left my room ... what is your name anyway?" I said with anger.

"My apologies, your presence has a strange effect on me and I suppose I forgot my manners. I am Edward Mason Cullen." he bowed

gracefully and stood up with a soft smile.

Not going to work this time I thought, though I still blushed after all it was a gorgeous smile. NO! Stop! You're upset with him!

"Well _'Mr. Cullen'_" I said sarcastically "Since my presence is obviously difficult for you, would you please leave my room!

Why ditch me than wait for me in my room?"

He looked a bit confused and looked back at my room. "Miss Swan, I am a bit confused as to what you are talking about. This

is _my_ room and has been all two years of my attendance to this school. As for downstairs, I must plead for your forgiveness for leaving you without

dismissing myself properly and leaving the impression of my return to your side. I... needed some space for the moment." He said a bit distraught.

"What the hell is going on?!" I muffled out to myself. "Sorry for disturbing you." and I turned to walk away when I remembered

there was no elevator I went back in the other direction to the stairs.

Edward caught my arm and I turned around slowly and looked up at him and saw pain in his eyes, "I am so sorry for bringing you

to such a state. Please Miss. Swan, do not cry on my behalf, I assure you I am not worth it. I will find a way to cheer you up if my company

wouldn't be of a disturbance to you." he said with such grief in his voice to match his eyes.

I hadn't honestly even realized I was crying. I simply was so confused I couldn't take it. If I was stuck in this world from

another time, I knew no one and had no where to go. I was utterly alone with no clue of how life was lived here. "NO, I would love your

company, but don't feel like you need to. I don't need you to go out of you way to help me. I'm fine really."

He wiped away my tears and let go of my arm and turned back to his room. That's what I figured way too good to be true for

a guy like that to be concerned with me. But before my thoughts trailed off any further and before I reached the stairs, he was at my side

putting on a jacket. "I thought you didn't mind my company?" he said with his crooked smile.

"Oh. uh. I don't. no. I just thought... well I thought you didn't want to come." I said a bit ashamed.

"I only make an offer if I wish to do what I say. So let's make this night end better for you and I both Miss Swan."

"Bella." I corrected. "I'd prefer Bella from you I like how it sounds when you say it." Oh no, did I say that out loud. I blushed

and bit my lip as I looked at my feet.

I head him chuckle next to me lightly. " Alright, Bella. As long as you wont call me Mr. Cullen again, it didn't sound too pleasant

when you said it either." he smiled and I remembered my sarcastic remark earlier.

"OH! I am sorry about that, I just am so lost right now I don't understand what's happening. I mean one minute I'm rushing to my class

to take my final, then the next I'm falling down the elevator shaft, and then I'm standing in the lobby in this dress, and then you, and now

my rooms gone... well not gone but occupied by you.. and the elevator.. where did it go? and why is everyone talking so strange.. and.." I shut

up when I realized I was rambling and he was completely lost. "Sorry."

"I wish I could be of more assistance to you, but I believe I'm just as perplexed." We were now back in the lobby, I had apparently rambled all the way down

the ten flights of stairs, at least I hadn't fallen. "Allow me to check out your coat Bella." and he walked over to the closet where a man was standing

behind the counter and began talking to him.

I was then rushed by three girls as I was about to inform him I didn't have a coat that I recalled. "Hello, I am Margaret and this

is Jamie and Rebecca. We noticed you with Edward Cullen. How do you know him?"

"Oh um hello. I'm Bella. I actually just met him here tonight when he _saved_ me from some guy and then offered to dance with me."

They looked at each other and then back at me astonished. "Edward Cullen asked you to dance?" they asked shocked.

"Um.. well yes... but like I said.. he was simply trying to help me out." I responded.

"I assure you it is of no matter the reason behind why he did so. Edward has never gone out of his way to talk to anyone, specifically to the girls in attendance here, who have, believe me, flaunted their availability."

"Oh?" was all I managed to get out.

"Edward made his arrival to the academy approximately three years after his parents tragic death of the influenza and has always remained aloof to students, teachers, and everyone else. I suppose the grief is still taking a toll on him or he simply knows he's on a level above the rest of us, but then why would he waist his time with you of all people." she blushed and apologized obviously not meaning to say the last part and grabbed her friends hands saying goodbye as they hurriedly walked away.

I turned back to Edward's direction a bit more confused now only to find no sign of him. "Great. He ran off again. He must have

been looking to escape from me politely." I muttered to myself barely above a whisper and inaudible to anyone close by.

"An escape? from Margaret? Yes most definitely. But not from you... which I am to assume is what you meant by run off again. Trust

me. my escape techniques are of a much higher standard than simply walking away and hiding behind you." he chuckled at some

inside joke as I turned around.

"Wha..oh sorry I just didn't see you and thought well I don't know sorry." I stumbled on my words yet again.

He frowned." Bella you really should stop apologizing when you have done nothing wrong. It is really beginning to make

me feel terrible about myself and my mistakes I've made." he said, clearly serious.

"Oh sorry." shoot "I mean okay. I wont say it anymore Edward."

At saying his name his frown turned to the crooked smile and he let out his arm for me to take. I took it and looked at him as we

walked out the doors. "What are you smiling about?"

"Well," he said, "I agree with you, I like how it sounds when you say my name. I never took much interest

in my name until I heard you say it Bella. Besides your name, at the moment, my name is my favorite word."

I blushed. "I hope that wasn't too forward" he responded.

"No. I liked it." dumb response Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: A Walk at Night_

We walked outside arms linked into a street full of horses and buggies and beautiful lights lit up for Christmas.

"So Bella, are you a transfer here, or are you a freshman, I mean I believe its clear that you didn't come with a date since

you were by yourself and no gentleman would leave someone such as yourself in such a state."

My heart literally skipped a beat. " Um, yeah, I'm a transfer from uh Phoenix." I lied, well not really I mean I was from Phoenix.

"Oh, that's nice is your family there?"

"Um, yes." well not presently.

"Why did you decide to transfer here? Which room are you staying in? You must have been on the wrong side earlier. I can help you

find yours if your still confused about it." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, uh I came here because, well," think fast you needed to get off the topic of you, most guys like to talk about themselves

anyway, though Edward wasn't like most guys, "its a long non-important type of story. What about you?" I asked changing the topic and

avoiding the question about my residence hopefully he doesn't pick up on it.

His face showed that he did see what I was doing, but he was too polite to question my intentions, "Well, both my parents died

about three years ago from the influenza and I was adopted by their doctor Carsile Cullen who I had received the pleasure of getting to know very well from

constantly visiting my parents. I guess he sympathized, or empathized seeing as how his parents also died when he was quite young. So, I suppose it worked out for the both of us; he was pretty lonely. However he met Esme a year after taking me in, so I decided to come here

and let the newlyweds settle in. She's become like a mom to me, you would like her."

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry about your parents," I had forgotten about Margaret mentioning that and I felt very intrusive for making

him answer that while avoiding my past, "You didn't have to answer that question if you didn't want to. In fact I won't ask about it

anymore."

He stopped and turned to me, "No, Bella, its fine honestly. I actually haven't talked to anyone about my past ever, they have

just heard rumors through stories in town upon my arrival. It's a shame,... I would tell more, but I actually don't have much

memory of my parents."

"You don't remember them? Why? That makes no sense, You were only around fourteen when they died, how can you not you remember them?"

Wow Bella if you weren't intruding before, you definitely sprinted through his bubble now.

He smiled I'm guessing due to my face of confusion for what he said and horror from what I said. "Well I got rather sick from

visiting because I refused to follow the hazard precautions of staying a distance. I was very near death when my parents died, but

Carsisle saved me from the same fate that they shared." His last sentence didn't look like he was too thrilled about Carsisle saving his

life. "Well, I supposed the closeness to death had some strange effect on my mind, for I have little to no memory of any of my life

before the illness. I only know what Carslisle told me and what I've seen in pictures."

"I'm so sorry, to grow up not knowing who you are must have been so hard."

"It was hard not having anyone to talk to I admit. But I became so close with Carslisle that it honestly was not too hard to

cope with. And now upon having the pleasure of meeting your acquaintance, I feel alive again for the first time since Carslisle met

Esme. I love Esme as my mother, But it was quite difficult sharing the only person in my life and even harder coming here. I'm

not very skilled at conversing with other people, with the exception to you. I enjoy your company as much as I enjoy the warmth of

the sun."

He had become so serious, so earnest for me to see how true these words he spoke were. I was unsure what to do. Normally,

I would never take a guy serious and would most likely laugh at a statement such as this, even if i believed what he said, I would

have thought this to be incredibly to soon. I had only met him an hour or so ago. The bells from the church interrupted my thoughts.

Wait what time is it? How long have we been walking?

"I beg your pardon, I completely lost track of the time. Its very late we are past curfew and have been out here for quite some

time, well past two hours." He said as if hearing exactly what I was saying. I didn't respond, but simply nodded as I began to ponder

about where I would sleep, since I clearly was no longer living at the dorms. "Bella, what I would give to know what you were thinking

when you aren't speaking." He said with a very flustered tone.

"I'm not thinking about anything. Just what a shame it is for this great night to end." I said with a smile. He didn't buy that.

It was true though, I mean I hadn't been thinking it right then, but I was thinking about that now. "I'm just tired." I tried again

and a yawn actually came out so he bought that one.

"Well then, would you like me to help you find your room then Bella?" He asked.

"Uh, no!" I said a little too urgently and quickly. "No, no sorry, you were right, I was simply in south when I should have

been in north. I've got it from here thank you though."

He smiled his crooked smile and chuckled, "That would make sense seeing as how North is the girls' side,"

Strange, they aren't coed here. Oh right back in time, co-ed would have been inappropriate, and that is where we are

now I am assuming. Edward bent down and kissed my hand, "goodnight, Bella Swan let your dreams carry you into a peaceful sleep."

He then straightened up, but didn't turn he just stared into my eyes coming closer and closer. His eyes looked black in this

lightening, but he was just as breathtaking; though the night did seem to give him a bit of an edge in the moonlight, especially

now that his face was serious and no longer held that smile. "I believe you are going to have to walk away from me Bella, I

am struggling with myself to leave your side."

I didn't turn and leave, though, like he suggested. I didn't want to leave him either. It was strange how drawn i felt

to him, like I needed him. I walked a bit closer to him. "Bella..." his voice was stern but begging, "please go to bed..." still

begging and I still didn't move though I stopped in my tracks when I felt a wave of rejection he looked a little mad "Now Bella"

I turned and headed to the stairs and opened the doors to go up them. I stopped when the door shut behind me and looked out

the small window on the door to see if he had left yet, for I obviously had no where to stay here. However. he wasn't gone. He was in

the same spot pinching the bridge of his nose and staring at the ground. He looked like he was in pain, how I wanted to go comfort him

but he didn't seem to want me anymore. I probably bored him. He began to walk to the door behind which I stood, and then almost quicker than

lightening was gone as I heard the door to the South staircase shut. Strange.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Saved By My Knight_

I walked out the doors and a gentleman that had been opening the doors for the students approached me. "Miss you are out

past curfew, I am going to have to request that you return to your room."

I stumbled on what to say, but finally got it out before he said whatever he was about to say next. "Oh, ha im sorry

I dont attend this school. I was simply visiting a friend and was having trouble falling asleep and so I was leaving to

return home and sleep. The ball did make me quite sleepy. I am sorry for being out so late." I then smiled innocently and

proceeded to go outside when he grabbed my arm.

"Well at least let me make sure you have a driver to take you home, its far to late and dangerous for a young lady to

be walking the streets alone." I nodded and smiled as he waved down a carriage. "There you are miss," he said as he lent me a hand

to climb inside, "Have a safe night."

"Thank you, sir." I told the driver some random directions that would have normally led me to a holiday inn, but instead

dropped me off at a park. He drove off a little put off about why i had insisted that this is where i was to get off. I saw a

bench and walked towards it to sleep on it. It was freezing and i began shivering and crying as i wanted nothing more than to be in

my bed safe and warm, or in the arms of Edward Cullen.

A very sketch man approached me with a quizzical smile. "Hello miss, a bit late for a walk alone, and a little late to

stop for a rest in the park don't you think?"

"I'm meeting my lover here, we aren't allowed to see each other so we have to meet here at night so no one discovers us."

I responded. It was dumb and very Romeo and Juliet cliché but it was the first thing I thought of and more logical than

explaining I was from another time and was all alone with no one to miss me if he were to kill me.

"Well why don't I just wait here with you. You've been here for an hour already. Wouldn't want him to decide not to come

and you be left here all alone at night. That would be ungentlemanly of me."

"You've been watching me" I said as more of a statement then a question.

"Yes." he responded with a smile and lifted his hand to caress my cheek, " I haven't seen something as beautiful as you

in quite some time, so you do understand when i take some interest in you and some advantage to this opportunity of you being

alone that God clearly laid into my palm."

"I'm actually uncomfortable with you that close if you would please leave." I said hoping he _would_ act as a gentleman.

"No I won't," he said scooting closer and gabbing my hand "but thanks for the offer."

Before I even had the chance to pull away he was gone and I heard a loud bang. My eyes finally allowed me to see in the darkness

after holding them tightly shut for five seconds, and I heard him moaning and swearing and begging as someone else smashed him into trees

and light poles. I began to grow even more nervous of who was beating up my first threat and wished I had simply slept in the stairwell

so I quickly got up and began to swiftly run out of the park with no idea where to go. Then, being me and lucky, I tripped over a tree root.

Actually I am not 100 percent sure I tripped on anything but myself but I am going to claim a root. Next thing I knew I was upright and

being pulled, no dragged forward. Before I could protest I was lifted into stone cold arms and if he hadn't been breathing and smelt so

good I would have thought him a statue.

Soon we were inside a warm building which appeared to be the dorms. I caught a glimpse of the stair well and then we were at his door.

Why the heck was everything moving so fast? We were at the park which I had taken 20 minutes to get to and now we were at his room and I swear

he hadn't been running because it didn't even feel like he had been walking. I was set gently on the bed and the light was turned on and I saw

Edward run in with a wet cloth, well I actually didn't see him run he was just there empty handed and then gone and then in another snap there

holding the small towel. Pressure was put on my forehead and I winced and then he was wiping away tears with his other hand.

"Ed..Edward?" I said in between tears.

"Shh... Its okay your safe." He responded. He sounded so concerned and stressed and.. and angry?

"I must have um.." he put a finger over my lips as I began to form a lie to explain myself and my past location.

"Bella, what were you thinking?! You can't just wander off like that. You were supposed to be in your dorm. Asleep. Safe" he was so

angry. "What if something had gone bad and I was unable to be the hero?"

I was confused and ashamed, but my confusement took over. "Edward.. How did you get to me in time?"

"That's not important. What's important is that your here safe. What were you doing out there?"

"You answer me and I'll answer you." He looked pained and it hurt me to see him like this but I needed to know. Something was up

and I needed to know. He leaned away and pinched his nose again. He looked as if he was fighting something.

"I can't answer you Bella." he said, but not as firm, more hurt and begging me to drop it, but I wouldn't and I think he knew that.

"No. I'm sorry but I must know Edward."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Answers and Denials_

He looked up and his black eyes met mine. In a flash they were no longer black and threatening but gold and pained and longing. "Bella

I don't know how to tell you this. It has nothing to do with me being forbidden to tell you for I would tell you anything. I'm more

scared of losing you when you find out about me. I don't know if I could lose you. I feel so protective and attached to you. The short time we

were apart from each other seemed like eternity." he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and looked down.

"Edward, remember in the lobby, how you couldn't walk away form me, it took every bit of muscle to make me turn form you and that was

with the idea I'd be seeing you in the morning. You couldn't do a single thing to make you lose me. I don't understand these feelings that are

so strong and came so abruptly, all I know is they are there and they aren't planning on leaving and I wouldn't let them leave." He looked up,

"Please Edward."

"Bella, do you remember the influenza story I told you about?" he asked hesitantly and I nodded "Well I told the truth but I threw

in some twists." He for once was the one struggling with words "Bella, I didn't exactly make it out of the hospital. Not alive at least."

He stopped and just stared at me waiting for a reaction that I also awaited, but I was too confused to react I simply opened my mouth and shut

it pleading him to go on with my eyes. "I told the truth about not meeting the same fate as my parents though, I died but my soul didn't

end up in heaven with theirs. My soul... well was lost I suppose you could say. I was damned by Carlisle, but he only did it with the

intention of keeping me alive, or well as alive as I could possibly be. It was my mother's dieing wish to Carlisle, for him to watch over me no

matter what it took. It was a request that she made without really knowing what she asked, but she made it regardless and Carlisle promised

and he isn't one to go back on his word."

I still had no idea what he was talking of he wasn't making the least bit of sense. He saw the confusion and continued to clarify. "Bella

I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean? What are you like a felon or something? Did you give me a false name? Because I don't care. Edward, regardless of

who you are or what you've done I lov.."

"NO Bella!! You don't understand and you shouldn't feel that for me. You deserve better. I think I said that wrong before, I'm not _what_

you think I am. I'm not human Bella. At least, not anymore. This is going to be hard for you to grasp, but I am telling you the truth. I don't

want to lose you, but I must to protect you."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter Edward. Stop scaring me. Please don't push me away." I said the last part rather quietly.

"It does matter Bella!? Stop interrupting and listen to me. Pushing you away is necessary. It's what I have to do. Did you not

hear me I am not human." he said each of those four words slowly eyeing my reaction. "You should be scared, it's a natural reaction to

what I am, I am feared by humans, by animals, by anything with blood running through its veins. I'm feared because I am a predator.

Bella.... I'm a .. vampire. Carlisle is one and when my mother made her request.. and he saw I was dieing, he changed me to bring me

back. He killed me to let me live. It's ironic, but it was his promise. I am not suppose to be of this world, but I am. I am a dead

walking among and preying on the living. Your blood sings to me more than any blood I have ever smelt. It is what first attracted me

to you, I almost killed you earlier in the lobby. But, I had began to feel something more for you, something of longing like you keep

me breathing. Well not breathing because that's no longer a necessity, but you get what I am saying. But it doesn't matter, I wont let you

risk your life around me. I don't kill humans like the vampires you hear about in Hollywood, I have trained myself so that I won't be a monster

however, you are making that task very difficult with your scent. I am not meant to be with a human, and the reasons are due to the

fact that I am designed to kill you." he looked at me hesitantly.

He had clearly gotten out what he needed to say, but in return, I was speechless. I believed him, everything he said somehow just made sense.

I was truly scared now. He wanted to kill me. He wanted to eat me more than anyone he had ever met before. He longed for my blood and I was just

sitting here alone in his room. Dumb Bella. I remembered him and how he looked in the moonlight earlier, I remembered him throwing that guy

into trees and light poles like he was a pillow, I remembered his black eyes. I backed off his bed and moved to the door slowly keeping my eyes

on him. I found the door knob turned it and ran out the door and to the stair case.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 : I Left Him_

As i ran down the stairs, new images appeared in my mind. I remembered his angelic face when i first saw him, I remembered him kissing

my hand, I remembered the trust he showed in me as he talked of his past, I remembered him saving me, I remembered him being more human

than anyone before. Than I remembered my feelings I had felt every second I had been with him. I remembered the longing I felt when I was

apart from him, I remember losing my breath when I looked at his crooked smile, I remember my heart stopping when he would touch me, I

remembered the earnest feeling I continuously felt to comfort him, I remember trusting him completely, I remembered what he had cut me off

from saying earlier. I had almost declared my love for him and I had meant it. I had told him that nothing would stop me from feeling that

and how he couldn't push me away and then I fled at the second he was honest with me.

Then something else flashed in my mind. His face when he had told me everything. It was worried and nervous. He was hesitant to tell

me because he said he longed for me. Wait, he had said he longed for me so much that he resisted my blood. I remembered his face when I had

seen him through the window of the stairwell, resisting me was in no way easy and looked incredibly painful, but he did it. He was even able to

clean my bloody wound without trying to kill me. He wouldn't kill me. It just registered to me, but I was sure of it. After all he was my angel,

how could an angel kill you? He wouldn't I could tell in his eyes. His eyes. I recalled me leaving him sitting on the bed. He had made no attempt

to stop me, and his eyes held an understanding of what I was doing, but they also held a pain which I couldn't even attempt to explain. He let

me walk out of his life, his only companion, to save me.

I blinked and then I began running back up the stairs. I loved Edward Cullen and I don't care what he is. I would be with him. I slammed

the door to his room open and he jumped up off the bed. His eyes showed his surprise and he began to walk to me, slowly and then faster.

"Bella.. wha" I cut him off as my lips met his. Then he was gone. He stood on the other side of the room gripping the window sill.

"Edward.."

"Bella, just stay over there for a moment. Don't get near me right now." His voice was struggled, forced, and barely above a whisper. He

pinched the bridge of his nose and then straightened up as he took in a large breath. "Bella what are you doing back here?" he asked with such

confusion in his quiet voice.

"Edward, you didn't hear me before? I said I don't care what or who you are. I love you. I don't want to be apart from you, I refuse to be.

You won't kill me."

"Your wrong." he interrupted, "completely mistaken, I could kill you right now."

"I didn't say you couldn't kill me, I said you wouldn't. I trust you completely otherwise I wouldn't have come back. I'm not dumb and I have

very good senses about things. I am cautious about everything I do Edward. I am unsure of everything and question even the most obvious of things.

But I am not unsure or cautious of how I feel about you and I don't question you. You are the first thing I am sure of. I understand if you

Don't want me, after all I am just ordinary, but that must be the reason to make me leave, not because you have it in your mind that you are

going to kill me. I will not leave under those assumptions and don't try to lie to me because I can read you in your eyes. Tell me you don't care

for me and I will walk out that door, I will leave you. But tell me you care about me too much for me to stay, and your just gonna have to put up

with me Edward Cullen." I took a needed breath for I had breathed scarcely during that monolog.

"Bella," His eyebrows were furrowed and he hesitantly walked towards me. "Do you know what your saying. I am going to need you to be sure of

what your asking because I am only strong enough to watch you walk out of my life once. I am incapable of coping with that a second time. You need to know the

dangers you're condemning yourself to by being with me. You are right, I would die if I were to hurt you, even in the slightest way, but that does not in any way mean that I certainly won't slip.

Understand that. I am immortal but do you know what I mean by I'm only human? If my instincts ever take over I'm not sure if I will be able to stop them.

Yes I somehow stopped it in the past, but the future is not known to anyone. I can't tell you I don't care about you, but I also can't ask you such a favor."

"I am fully aware of every risk of everything that could happen, but I am also sure that I can't live without you. I guess you could say

that I'm damned, in your eyes, with you and I'm damned, in my eyes, without you. But one thing that I know for a fact, though I don't know what the

future holds, is that of the two options, I could only survive with one and that's being with you. I would go to the ends of the Earth if it meant

being with you." I was barely able to speak anymore as tears began to fall.

Edward was in front of me in a second wiping away the tears. "Then Isabella Swan, You are my life now." He began to get closer and closer

to my face as he tested his every move around me. "Stay still Bella," and though it seemed like forever his lips finally met mine and they felt

like they belonged there as he gripped my face in his hands. The kiss was light and tender, but held so much emotion and ....love. Did he love me?

A few more tears escaped and when Edward noticed he backed away an inch from my face.

"Bella?"

"You do care for me." I said as more of a statement and final understanding.

"Care for you? Yes. Love you? Most ardently." He carried me over to the bed and laid down next to me after pulling all the covers up around me, so that his ice sculpture body didn't give me frost bite.

"Edward so why were you in the park?" he never had answered.

"After you walked away from me Bella, I had to force myself not to come after you. When I kissed you hand, that simple action, my instincts

began to pull me down, I began to crave you blood and then I allowed myself to see your face and not you veins and blood. That's why I needed you to

walk away, I was only able to stop myself from coming closer, but not able to walk away. Even after you left I almost came for you. I ran to my room

and was pacing back and forth trying to distract myself. I wanted to see you again. I realized what you meant to me. I wanted to be with you again.

I craved you, more than your blood so I realized I needed to hunt."

I looked up in horror and he chuckled. "Ah I forgot to mention, Carlisle, Esme and I we hunt animals, not humans, we look at ourselves as

vegetarians. We will always long for human blood, but we can control our instinct and it takes away some of the monster that we think of ourselves as.

Anyway, I was going to hunt at the park and while in there, just before I let my instincts take over, I caught your scent. It was dangerous Bella. If

that man hadn't been in there and turned on my protective mode, I may have been the one to harm you."

"That's what you meant by you may not have been the hero?"

"Yes, exactly. I smelt you and my instincts began to turn on and I could feel the venom in my mouth. Then I heard you and how fast your heart

was pounding and how hard you were breathing. I heard what he said to you and the vile things he was thinking. I beg.."

"Wait what?" I interrupted. "You knew what he was thinking!?"

"Oh, um... I can kind of hear what people think, some type of 'gift' I got when I became a vampire. Some people when they are changed

acquire gifts, some don't. I got the 'gift' ,but normally a curse, of hearing every thought people are thinking. Except you. You are the only person

I can't hear. It's why I get so frustrated when you don't say what's on your mind. I'm so use to knowing everything that people are thinking but you

I never know."

"Id feel bad for you, but that's how the rest of us are with everyone. So I can't exactly give you any sympathy." I said sarcastically.

"Right." he said with his crooked smile. "Anyway, when I heard his thoughts of what he planned on doing to you I ran at full speed over to you.

I would have killed him right there if I hadn't heard you trip as you tried to escape. I smelt your blood and realized you were hurt and I knew

that you would just get into more trouble if I let you try to escape and wander off then. So, I left him and grabbed you and ran you back here."

"Oh." wow he's like my knight in shinning armor. He was staring at me. Shoot. Are you sure you can't hear me? I thought in my head,

but he just kept the same face as he looked at me. I guess not. "Well thank you Edward."

"Anything for my love." that gave me goose bumps especially when he caressed my cheek with his hand and kissed the top of my head.

"Now for your answers. What were you doing out there in the park so late?"

"Can we have my side in the morning? I'm awfully tired." strange, he tells me he's a vampire and its no big deal, yet my story of me being from

a different time seems like the hardest thing for him to understand. I doubt he will believe me, he will probably just think I am some homeless

psycho. Yeah ill attempt to tell him in the morning.

"Sure love. Sleep my Bella." and with that he began humming as I snuggled closer to him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 A Cruel Dream?_

I woke up to my alarm going off and i hit it to shut it up. Wait my alarm?! I jumped up and looked around. "No No No!!" I yelled. Why am I in

my room! Where's Edward! No! That was not a dream! Cassie, my roommate turned in her sleep. "Shut up Bella, I'm trying to sleep, but you better hurry

if you don't want to be late for your final."

I looked at the time. I jumped up and ran out the door and I heard her call after me. "Bella you have time to get dressed!"

But I was already out the door. The elevator was there, and boys and girls were in the hall way. I stood there for a second and then Christy,

a girl down the hall from me grabbed my arm and began to pull me towards the elevator. "Bella you really need to start waking up on time. This is the

only time that I will walk with you to class with you dressed like that." she laughed but clearly serious.

We got to the elevator and got on. What was going on. I know that happened. I know he was real. It felt nothing like a dream. But it would

make more sense. Time travel? Vampires? Angels being in love with me? Wow maybe I was crazy to believe any of that had actually happened. We went to

class and I sat down dazed grabbing my pencil as the test booklet was handed to me.

As I left the exam, I was upset and felt a few tears begin to fall. "Bella, Hey Bella wait up!" I heard Christy calling me. I guess she had

finished too. "Bella seriously stop!"

I turned around and she saw my face. "C'mon Jeeze Bella don't cry you couldn't have done that bad we studied all night!"

"Actually I probably did do bad, my mind wasn't too focused I have no idea what anything said on that exam or what answers I gave. But, that's

not why I'm crying and no I don't really want to talk about it." I realized I sounded pretty harsh and took a breath "Sorry Christy, but I need to be alone

for a second. I don't feel like breakfast today." She nodded and headed off to the dining hall while I headed back to our dorm. I walked in and felt like I

was about to collapse as my heart began to shatter. I heard a man ask if I was okay and I nodded as I began to walk to the elevator. I stopped when I saw

the two giant double doors and turned to walk towards them. Technically, no one was allowed in there but I had to go into the room. I opened the doors and

walked in when no one was left in the lobby.

The ball room looked exactly like the one in my dream. I mean exactly like it with not a single thing missing except for the music and people.

How could I have had a dream about a room I had never entered before? How could that dream have been a lie? II fell to the floor and began to sob

and well kinda hyperventilate as I realized I would never see my angel again.

"Not possible" I heard someone utter. it was very faint and barely audible.

I didn't lookup but continued to cry as I tried to get myself under control, but it was pointless.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 Return To Me_

The hairs on my arm stood up as I felt someone touch my shoulder. I hadn't heard anyone enter. "Bella?"

My heart stopped. completely stopped. And I tried to catch my breath as I turned to face the direction that that all too familiar voice came from.

When I stood and turned around my knees buckled underneath me and I felt two strong cold arms catch me before I hit the floor.

"It is you. You're here. How are you here? Bella it is you isn't it? You remember me don't you?" His words were so urgent and eager.

"Ed..Edwa...Edward?"

"Yes love!" and he enveloped me in a hug that held more passion than our kiss we had shared. That kiss that I was now sure had happened.

"I'm not dreaming am I? Because like you had said, I can't lose you twice."

"NO, Bella I'm here. It's me. I know how I am here, but how are you here? I mean I'm immortal. And I can tell you're still human..."

He was so confused just like me. "Edward would you believe me if I said I had traveled through time the first time we met. I mean

my alarm had gone off that morning and I ran to the elevator so I wouldn't be late and when the doors open I fell down the shaft because the

elevator wasn't there. And when I opened up my eyes, I was here but in the past, with you. It didn't make sense, but with you there I didn't care. I fell

asleep in your arms and I awoke back in this time. It made no sense because I knew it couldn't have been a dream. And yet that was the only explanation.

But now you're here. With me."

"I don't know what happened. I was happier than I had ever been just watching you sleep, I got up to go hunt because I had never had a chance to

do that and I tried to get back before you woke up and when I came back, you were gone. Every bit of you was gone, not even your scent was left behind.

Bella for years I searched for you. I went crazy trying to find you and I worried the hell out of Esme. I don't think her and Carlisle really believed me.

I had called them when I couldn't find you and they didn't smell any sign of a human being in my room. Trust me your scent should have been there. I became

so depressed as I began to agree with them. That you were too good to be true; that I had invented an angel that had accepted me for who I was. I thought

maybe I had been too hungry and just became delusional. Regardless, every 20 some years I would enroll back in this school and get the same room. I would

spend my nights in the park and walk the same walk we had walked that night. And everyday I spent my studies here in the ball room. I couldn't let you go

and I kept myself believing that I would see you again. It's the only thing that kept me living each day, the hope that you would come back. But after 100

years I began to lose that hope. Your image was still so clear in my head and so was the scent, but I couldn't go on with just the image in my head. I

was planning on taking myself out of this world rather soon, after I graduated this year. I had decided this would be my last attendance here, if I

didn't find you, which I was now pretty sure I wouldn't, I would end my agony. Then, Alice had a vision. It was vague but she said I was smiling. Bella

I haven't smiled in over a century and she said I was standing in this ball room in this outfit. So, I came here wanting to know what could possibly make

me smile again because I only knew of one thing, and that was you. I walked in the building and your scent hit me like a brick. I thought, when I saw you

in here, that I was seeing things that I just wanted to see you so bad that I was making myself see what I wanted to see. But when you turned around all

doubt left me. I can't sleep otherwise I'd think I was dreaming too. Maybe you did travel in time. I don't know, all I know is your in my arms just like you're

supposed to be. Bella I love you and I have finally found you again."

His smile was brighter than ever before, but besides that he was exactly the same. His golden eyes were losing me and his smell was taking my senses

captive. I must have been so dazzled by him for I didn't see or hear anymore after that last line I simply felt him crush his lips against mine. It

was much more urgent then the first time, still passionate, but so much more, and so much longer. And when I pulled him closer and when the tears fell

he didn't pull away. We were like this for so long before I needed to breath. He was breathing just as hard as me when we pulled apart.

"Your eyes aren't even black. Is it not hard for you?"

"Bella I have had a century longer than last time you met me. I was still a very young vampire and my senses and instincts were hard to control around

most people in general especially you. Your blood was so strong to me. But, Bella I love you and I loved you every second after you left. Thinking I

lost you made me see things so much clearer. Your blood it still is so strong and smells just as good, but my love for you is unbelievably stronger.

I won't lose you again on my behalf. Trust me the part of me that longs for your blood has been buried deep deep down over the years. Your image and smell

that remained in my head was all I had of you so it is what I spent everyday replaying. I've come accustomed to it. It is the smell I long for and live for."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." I replied happy that my blood was still so much more different to him than anyone else. Strange I know that I

liked how he craved my blood but it made our bond so much stronger and more meaningful. It made me more unique to him and meant he loved me more than

just any human he could fall for. He was going to end his life because he didn't have me? How fortunate I am that Alice saw me and he came to the ball room.

Ill need to go thank .. wait who the hell is Alice?! "Edward... umm who is Alice and how did she "see" you happy?"

"Oh, right sorry. Over the years our family has grown a bit with some additions. Alice came along and Rosalie and then there's Jasper and Emmet. Alice

she got the gift of seeing the future, well its not definite but I wouldn't bet against her." he chuckled. "They are all enrolled here too, they've been going

along with my little charade at this school over the years."

"Oh. Are they all vampires too?" I was a little put off about him have living with two other girls for a century with out me. I suppose he saw the

jealousy.

"Yes they are. And they are all together. Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmet. They're married."

"Married?! But they're only in high school!"

"Well yes, but they are a bit older than the average high school student, being a vampire and all." he said with his crooked smile.

"Oh, right." duh Bella. "So, they are like your sisters?" nothing more I hope "and brothers." I added.

He tried to hide a laugh, "Yes Bella, simply my siblings, nothing more. Bella, you are mine always and forever. Even over those years of your

absence I told anyone who asked that I was taken. That was my status, I was with you. I love you Bella."

It seemed so unfair I felt like I was going to die when I thought he was gone and it had only been a few hours. He had to survive an entire

century feeling that way. "Bella you have no idea how excited Alice and the rest got when they heard I would be smiling. Before you I was unhappy

thinking my life was pointless and damned, cursed. I had felt alone. But nothing compared to when you were gone. They have actually never seen me

happy. Ever. Only you have seen that side, for only you make me happy and give me a purpose."


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 Introductions_

Just then the door flew open and a girl pranced, yes pranced into the room. I didn't recognize her at all, but she smiled and approached me like she

knew exactly who I was. Edward had a slight grin that had a hint of annoyance shining from his eyes. She embraced me in a hug that felt if she gripped just

the slightest bit harder I would lose any chance of expanding my lungs to breath. "Bella.. Alice.. Alice ... Bella, but I suppose you already figured that

out Alice." Edward introduced us quickly and Alice's hug got just a bit tighter and.. yep I was right my breathing was no longer possible. Before I had time

to think more into that Alice was across the room.

"What..what happened? Did I do something wrong? Is it my smell? Or what? What did I do?" I was so confused and I looked back between Alice and Edward

waiting for some type of a reply. Some sort of answer as to what I did wrong. I was surprised when I saw Edward chuckle a small laugh, Alice looked equally

confused.

"You are so far from normal Bella, I never know what you are going to do or say next." He said between laughs.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

His laughing deceased and his face held a loving smile as he looked at me. "Bella, Alice was crushing you, cutting off your air supply, yet somehow

you think you did something wrong?"

"Is that why you rudely shoved me off?! Edward you could have just told me that rather than pushing me! But Bella I am so sorry! I'm not really

use to hugging a human if you understand what I'm saying." Alice showed shame in her face that replaced the anger directed at Edward.

"No!! Really its fine! You didn't crush me or anything. No harm done!!" I replied.

Alice looked back at Edward with a satisfied grin. "See your just way to overprotective just like I saw in my vision. And speaking of visions, weren't

you being a little hypocritical with the causing her short of breath? In my vision I had of you finding her when you kissed her heart stopped and so did her

breathing. If you have that effect on her every time you kiss her, I imagine that you cause her loss of breath far more often than I do Mr. Cullen."

He frowned and I believe if he was capable of blushing he would have been the same crimson color as my cheeks that were, at the moment,

hiding under my hair as I bent my head in embarrassment.

"Don't pay attention to her Bella, her inappropriate outbursts are almost as uncontrollable as a schytz." As he said this I lifted my head to find

that there was now a crowd in front of me where there had before just been Alice. I jumped out of shock and tried to figure out where these people came from.

"Oh Bella this is the rest of my family. The blonde that's looking to find her reflection in the window is Rosalie, the giant who is vulgarly

grasping her side is her husband Emmet, and the pained blonde male behind Alice is Jasper." He made no motions to any of them as his descriptions said it

all. Now that the shock was gone and the comprehension of how they made it in here so fast and silent had occurred, I gasped out at their beauty. I felt so

insignificant next to the perfection that surrounded me. None of them compared to Edward's features, however the blonde model, Rosalie, was dangerously close

to outdoing him. She was the most gorgeous being I had ever seen. If I were her I would also want to stare at myself constantly.

"So this is the brawd that Edward has been moping around about and not shutting his trap about for the last century. I gotta admit bro, when you

said you had met an "angel in human form" I thought you were crazy, however this chick is pretty hot, I mean if she didn't blush so much she could almost

pass for one of us." Edward punched him in the arm and Emmet winced. "Dude C'mon it was a compliment!" This time he got hit by Rosalie. "Rose!"

"Uh, well thanks? I'm Bella by the way." I smiled but as soon as they all smiled back with dazzling perfection I stopped. There family must be

totally disappointed to have Edward pick out a regular old human, and a plain Jane human at that. "You are breath takingly beautiful Bella" Edward whispered

in my ear. I suppose my feelings were written on my face again.

"She's okay I guess. She's definitely not worth waiting around for more than a day though." Rosalie smirked as she looked at her nails. A growl rippled

in Edward's chest next to me and he stepped forward towards her. She growled back and Emmet mirrored Edward as he stepped in between Rosalie and Edward.

"Back off bro. Rose may have been out of line saying that, but I will ALWAYS take her side man. I will rip you apart." He snarled back at Edward and any

normal being (vampire or human) would have been highly intimidated by the steal mass that towered over everyone. However Edward didn't back down but instead

growled louder and murmured profanities "She should apologize. Jealousy is no excuse for being rude. Especially to someone like Bella." Edward straightened

a bit as he mentioned my name. I grabbed his arm and whispered in his ears ,though I know all heard me, "Edward its fine no harm done she really didn't say

anything to apologize for."

Edward calmed at my touch and voice but turned to me "You truly are an angel Bella. I am sorry for her treatment." he turned back to her and glared

one last time. Emmet looked from him to Rosalie "Rose baby could you please just say sorry and let this thing go."

Her glare turned to complete shock as she looked at him "I am not apologizing to a plain old human. It's not worth my breath." She spun on her heel

and was gone. Emmet looked back at me and Edward with a sympathetic look for Rose's behavior and was gone. Before anymore was said he was back through the

door with a giant grin. "It's nice to meet ya Bella!" and was gone again.

I smiled back but was still a little hurt by Rosalie. "Bella, don't mind Rosalie and don't feel that way. Rosalie looks at everyone as below her. Its

how she was brought up as a human and it became even stronger a trait as a vampire. Don't take it to heart honestly." I looked over to Jasper who had spoken

and was a little confused as I looked at him and Edward. Edward shook his head and Jasper looked back at me, "Edward didn't tell you about me I suppose. I can

feel what other people feel. Embarrassment, anger, sadness, happiness, or in your case hurt from Rosalie."

Once it registered what Jasper was thinking I was feeling due to his gift I spoke up. "Oh I don't feel hurt due to my inferiority of Rosalie or any

of you. I already knew that she was much more beautiful than me, as all of you are. I was just upset because I ... I was um hoping Edward's family would all

like me." I said the last part a bit quieter and hid my blushing cheeks.

Edward lifted my chin with his finger and his eyes were serious but caring "Bella, never think you are inferior to anyone. You are the most gorgeous

creature alive. Rosalie is very beautiful, but she's got nothing on you. And as for them liking you, you know my gift is mind reading so I can honestly tell

you that all of them love you. And Rose... well Rosalie doesn't like many people, but in your case it's just because she's jealous."

"Jealous?" I laughed "Edward you cant honestly expect me to believe that."

"Bella, Rosalie wants nothing more than to be human again, like most of us do, and is envious of you. She doesn't like that you're with me, that you have

picked to be with the dead when you could be so alive." I looked at him and to Alice and Jasper.

"That's not the entire reason Edward, even I know that and I can't read her mind." Alice said and then her and Jasper were a blur as they left the room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked Edward.

He looked back at me with a struggled face, "Okay, now Bella do not take this the wrong way. I don't want you to overreact on this okay?" I nodded

and he continued. "Bella after you left, and before Rosalie found Emmet, everyone kind of assumed, well hoped, that me and Rosalie would become an.. item."

I gasped and took a step back. It would make sense a goddess and a god deserved each other, what right did an ordinary human have with perfection?! I am

so stupid how could I ever have thought otherwise. I took another couple steps back before Edward ran to me and grabbed my arm "Bella I told you not to

read too into it. They thought we would work out and that she would be the key to get me over you, but it only made me miss you more. We aren't meant for each

other like how me and you are. She is meant to be with Emmet. She only thinks about herself as you can see. She's pretty, but that's it. You're everything."

"So then what did Alice mean?" I asked

"Well like I said, Rose only thinks of herself. She, in her corrupted mind, didn't understand how I could so easily pick you over her. How it wasn't

common sense for me to forget you and drool over her. She's very conceited and one way thinking. She has no feelings of those kind for me, she never did. She

just doesn't understand why I had the same reaction to her. It just doesn't add up to her. She looks at me as a brother, though, nothing more. And I look at

her as a sister and nothing more." He looked at me with his eyes begging me to understand and to believe him.

I nodded and he grabbed my hands as he kissed my forehead. "C'mon I want you to meet Carslisle and Esme."

I'll admit I was a bit nervous and Edward laughed several times at me on our way over to their house at how fidgety I was. Rosalie didn't like me so

what should his parents? I'm nothing special like the rest of their children.

I was greeted by a giant but motherly hug as a brunette wrapped her arms around me. "Bella this is Esme." as he spoke I noticed a strikingly handsome

blonde haired man standing in the door way with a pleasant and comfortable smile.

"Hello, Bella I am Esme and this is my husband Carslise." The woman said as she gestured to the movie star male behind her.

"I am so glad to meet you Bella, welcome to our home." Carslise walked forward and gabbed Esme's hand.

"Oh Edward, she truly is lovely and her smile is even more beautiful than you said." Esme seemed to be amazingly nice.

We sad town and the rest of Edward's siblings joined us as well and we all got to know each other and Edward and mines story. Soon it was time to

return to our dorms. It was unfortunate for I was having a lot of fun. I laughed a great deal and loved hearing about their lives. Some stories were sad

but most were kept positive and entertaining. I said goodbye to everyone and was about to leave when I realized I hadn't gotten a chance to say goodbye to

Carlisle. I asked Edward if I could go say bye and he told me how to get to his office and said he would start the car so it was nice and warm when I got

outside.

The house was beautiful and I loved looking at every detail. There were so many pictures from all different times and in a few I was able to see

one or multiple Cullens in them. I found his study and he was already up and walking to the door to say bye to me.

"Thank you so much for having me over. I hope we can see each other soon. I had a great time." Carlisle nodded and smiled.

"Bella you are welcome here anytime. You have no idea how upset he was without you. You are everything to him and I wouldn't want this any other way.

Don't let him or anyone tell you different, you two were meant for each other. I am so glad to finally see him smile. I never have seen him completely

carefree. Ever. I feel terrible for ever doubting your existence, but it didn't make any sense. I couldn't remotely understand his pain and everything seemed

to remind him of you. He couldn't ever be around me and Esme or Emmet and Rosalie or Alice and Jasper without breaking down. He couldn't stand to see couples

I was losing hope Bella. Thank you for being here. I owe you everything. There were some days.. I honestly didn't think he'd make it, but he was always so

determined that he would find you again that was all that kept him going."

I didn't even know what to say I smiled slightly and nodded and added a "well goodbye then," and walked out of his office and straight out the door to

the car.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 Travis_

I was silent the whole ride back and didn't even notice we had parked. Edward was apparently staring at me for a while before he said my name and

snapped me out of it. "Bella!"

I turned to him and looked at his worried eyes and broke down. How could I have done that to him. He deserved better than me anyway. But the way

that Carlisle had described his state of being. His eyes had looked so hurt just remembering him. Edward should always have his beautiful smile plastered

on his face. He should always be happy. It's just how it should be. I remembered how I felt when I awoke this morning without him. I was devastated and had

already given up on everything and it had only been a couple of hours.

"Say something! Please! Why are you crying? What happened?! Please don't cry Bella! You should never cry! Was it me? Did I do something? Was it my

family? Why aren't you talking??!! Did Rose say something to you again I swear I will shut her up permanently.."

"No, no it wasn't Rose or your family." I replied in between tears.

"So.. it was me." He stated it like it was obvious.

"Yes. But not like what your thinking. I talked to so many people of you family and they all talked about you state before me. I can't stand to

imagine you in that type of condition. Edward, if anything like that is ever to happen again, you mustn't think like that. You can't EVER think of ending

your life. You can't get depressed. Stay happy. You should always be happy" I was balling at this point.

He simply stared dumbfounded for a bit longer before he grabbed me and held me tight in his arms. "Bella. I love you. That's the end of this. You

have my heart, when you're gone my hearts gone. Without you I have no reason for living. You are my life. You can't change that. All that matters is we are

together now. So let's forget the past and focus on the present. Stop worrying about me. I am immortal haha you should never be the one worrying."

He kissed my head and opened the car and carried me out. I nodded and let it go for now.

He walked me up to my room and kissed my lips romantically before bidding me goodnight. The door had been open and when I walked in Cassie was

staring at me with her mouth open wide. "Who... was ... that??!!"

"Oh that's my boyfriend. Edward." I proclaimed.

"What the hell? How can you just say it like its nothing. Have you gone blind or have you looked at him. I don't remember you ever mentioning him

and I've never seen him! How can you be single than like .... with him?!"

I laughed at how we must look together. It probably was like one of those abstract Picasso pictures. "We've been together... well technically for like

a century. I mean it seems that way. He transferred over here with his siblings to be close to me just recently. I guess I forgot to mention that." I

said sitting on my bed and before she could respond my phone rang. I opened it up not recognizing the number.

"Bella. I know I just parted from you, but I have a favor to ask." the musical voice sang to me.

"Yeah whatever you want Edward."

"Well you see that night, the last time I had seen you, well I had gone out that night you know to hunt... well I had stopped by my house and picked

something up. It was way too soon to give to you then, but you made me think about actually being with someone so I grabbed it as a just in case type of deal.

Haha I'm never that outgoing, but back then everyone is a little more earnest to find "the one"."

"Edward, what are you talking about?"

"I'm getting there. You were gone when I got back, and after I graduated the first time I left it in the room, I had decided the second I realized you

were gone that you were all I wanted and all I needed. Go to the window sill. Underneath it looks like its part of the sill, like a darkened part of the wood.

It's the blackish part, its not connected, well not anymore. I 'made' a secret drawer there for all the different times I came back there. There's a present

in there for you. You will know it when you see it, Its the one in a box. Goodnight my Bella." and he hung up.

I walked over to the window as Cassie rambled on while she grabbed her towel and headed to the shower. I saw the blackened part after i looked for a

while, it had faded a lot. I had to do a good bit of pulling and forcing but it finally budged. No one ever would have guessed that to be there. When I

opened it up I saw a bunch of old dusted items. there was a few amazing drawings and after dusting them off I realized they were all of me drawn by Edward.

A few were framed. I gasped and after gazing at them for a while i set them aside to see what else was in there. There was a cloth there and i recognized it.

It had the same initials EMC and was exactly the same as the one he had used on me that night when I had been lost in the park. I saw a piano piece for the

Debussy song that we had met during that he had clearly worked on. My name had been carved into the desk and a count down of years was below it. I almost

Didn't even see the dark blue box in the far back, I opened it up and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. It was amazing and i stared for a long time.

I sat on my bed and began to clue in to the fact that Edward Cullen had been thinking of proposing. To me. I put it on and flashed it around in font of me.

I heard the shower turn off and replaced all the items back in the "drawer" and forced it shut. My finger cut on the side of the drawer and blood

spilled out. "Owww shoot!" I was holding my finger tightly and trying to not faint from the smell of blood when I turned around to see a man sitting on my

bed. He had a skeptical smile on his face and had his hair slicked back. I immediately knew from his striking beauty that he was immortal. "Hello Bella"

"How do you know me and what are you doing here? Are you also part of Edward's family?" I was a bit scared for he seemed a little different. He didn't

seem like the Cullens. And the main difference was his eyes. They weren't the same golden welcome color as the Cullens. His were a crimson alluring color.

I began to back up as this answered my question.

"'I'm not acquainted with Edward or his family. As for knowing you, I don't. I heard you talking to this Edward on the phone and heard him mention your

name. I wouldn't have disturbed you but you were alone and you smell so good. And when you cut yourself... well that did it for me."

"I know what you are, my boyfriend is the same as you and he wouldn't like you to come near me. His family would be very upset as well." I didn't know

what else to say all I could think of is if he killed me Edward would take himself out of this world. I couldn't allow that to happen.

"Haha a human dating a vampire? How odd, I have never heard of such a thing. Well I have never heard of it lasting." he chuckled clearly believing

ours would end shortly with or without his help. "Why hasn't he changed you? That is even stranger. Maybe I should help him out with that. Or maybe I should

just kill you before he gets the chance to." Something he said caught my attention. Change me. I hadn't thought of that. Then we would always be together.

"If only I could have been changed all those years ago. I could have been with him through all those years." I mumbled aloud.

"What are you referring to? Your fear.. its left your eyes. You aren't even paying attention to me. You are very strange. However you are still

unbelievably pretty for a human. No wonder he's attracted to you. So you regret something from the past? And being changed is of interest to you. You're

in luck. I'm taking a liking to you and I believe I could help you out. I happen to have a 'gift'. Has Edward ever mentioned vampire gifts to you? Some

vampires don't even know about them."

"Yes he's mentioned them once or twice." I replied trying to not give him too much information on Edward but curious to where he was going with this.

"Ah. Good, less explaining. Well I have the gift of time travel. I can go back and forth all the time. So I could help you go back to that time if

you want to. I could also be of use for changing you. What do you think?"

I thought of the years of Edward in pain and of all he went through without me. Being changed and going to a different world... I could do it... I

could do it for him. "I accept that offer."


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 Changed_

He laughed and agreed "Great." We both glanced at the bathroom as the doorknob began to turn and paused "Bella is someone in there with you? Oh my

goodness.. is it Edward?!" Before I answered I was grabbed and swung on his back as he pulled me out the window. In a heartbeat we were standing on the roof

looking out. "Bella, are you sure about this? Are you ready to leave all you know behind?" He asked this but I'm pretty sure my answer didn't matter, I believe

he was just curious. But in honest I had nothing left here. No one to leave behind. I had no life without Edward and my life goal was to make him happy and

keep him that way. I would fix his years of misery. I closed my eyes as a tear escape and nodded.

With that nod I was instantly in his grip and felt his teeth sink into my neck. At first it didn't hurt, at first it actually felt kind of good. His

cool lips against my hot skin and even with my love for Edward it was pleasurable. At first. Then, then it hurt. No not hurt. There is no word for his pain.

A four letter word simply wouldn't describe it. I felt knives stabbing me all over repetitively, like I had one of those beds of needles over top of me and

below me continuously being brought up and then slammed into me. And my blood… I could feel it pulsing through my veins, if I could have forced my eyes open

I am sure you could have seen my veins and blood in my arms throbbing. However, the blood, it felt like lava. Thick fire flaming hot lava running through my

entire body. It wasn't a bearable pain. If it wasn't turning me immortal it would have killed me. But actually that's what it was doing. My whole body could

feel it taking my life. It felt like my life was being ripped from me like my life was connected to my body shape like those ghosts you see on television

and that it was held to me by my veins and was being ripped out, ripping my veins with it.

It felt gory and graphic. It felt like a rated R movie. Like those saw movies, but so much worst. There was no relief, no pause, no calming, just

straight pain. My eyes were closed tightly and saw nothing, nothing but blood. My heart was leaping out of my chest, thumping so hard like it was hitting my chest then my

back over and over again looking for a way out. I couldn't scream, my lungs were drowned in blood. I was positive I wouldn't make it out alive. I wasn't

capable of thinking or moving or breathing. All I was capable of doing was dieing. And then it happened. After all that time went by of pain… I felt my

heart slow, it slowed down and beat slower and slower and then… it stopped.

Wow it felt as though I had been asleep for lifetimes. It felt good, but in a very odd way. I was awake and realized I needed to open my eyes. A strikingly beautiful man stood above me. He had dark hair that was slicked back and dark red eyes that bore into me. "Um… Hello?" He was just staring at me nothing else seemed logical to say.

"Hello Bella, I am Travis Hanson. Welcome back." Back? Was Bella me? Travis didn't sound familiar either. Where was I and why can't I remember anything.

"… Travis Jefferson? Did something happen to me? Is that why I don't remember anything? Who are you to me?"

"Bella, you were just changed. Some memory should eventually come back, but just vaguely. I am you maker."

"My maker? Haha that sounds like something from a horror film."

"Bella, you're in a horror film. This life that you have chosen has taken your innocent life before and turned it into something similar to a thriller. You were changed, into a vampire. Can you tell that your senses are much more aware of things?" and I did. I could hear everything within miles. I heard water dripping from faucets far away and I heard electricity shooting through the lights. I saw details in the air. Small particles floated all around. I could smell… blood. That was pretty much all I smelt.

Then I saw my reflection in the mirror Travis held in front of me. I looked beautiful. Breath takingly gorgeous. Except for… those red eyes. Oh they were terrible. I looked horrified back at Travis.

"The red in your eyes will turn to a more maroon color over time. Yours are still full of you remaining blood. Don't be afraid. This is what you wanted Bella."

But why. Why had I wanted this. I remember that it was true. I had, in fact, wanted it but couldn't remember the reason why. I suppose I was staring off into space for a bit too long trying to piece everything together because Travis was shaking my body trying to snap me out of it.

"Bella, Bella. Hey you're fine its no big deal. If you worrying that you made the wrong decision you didn't. Being with me for eternity… you will love it. I've been immortal for 300 years, right now you're a bit stronger than me because you are a newborn, but I will protect you with my life. I will stick by you through everything. You are my mate and I will never abandon you. You will like this life, its great! Its like we own everything."

I looked back at him, "… with you for eternity..?" I didn't know how to respond to that. I barely knew him, yet, he was so set on staying with me forever.

"Bella, I have begun to fall for you. Your blood it sings to me. Each vampire has a few 'singers' out there for just them. Singers carry a blood type that turns their vampire crazy wanting their blood. The blood just smells amazing and it is incredibly hard and painful to resist. The only reason I could resist you when you were human was because I am so old. I am very controlled, but it still took everything in me to change you instead of kill you. You were just too beautiful that you shouldn't be human. And you are so different from anyone, human or vampire, that I have ever met. I wanted you to be my mate, and it was just my luck that you wanted the same thing."

"My blood sings to you?" something about that sounded so familiar like déjà vu. I couldn't place it, but its like someone had explained something similar to me before.

"Yes. Bella my life is in your hands. You are my life now." That phrase. I had definitely heard it before. But where?

"I am your life?"

"Yes, wherever we go we will be together. You can't really leave me either. I mean if I ever want to travel into another time, you come with me. That's how the time travel works when I claim a mate. At least that's what happened with Clair. She was my mate so to speak. It didn't last though. We just didn't love each other as much as I thought. Anyway, I'm just saying it's going to be hard for you to get too far from me." He laughed.

I was attracted to parts of him, his gorgeous appearance for one. He also had such confidence and a strong passion for me. His smile was nice to look at too. It was like a kid's smile, one of those that you want to see all the time.

"My… my…" I couldn't finish speaking as a fell to the floor grasping my throat. It burned, so bad and was so dry. Oh it was terrible, I couldn't scream or talk and I couldn't think about anything except the flame inside my lungs. What was happening?! I thought the pain had stopped!!

"Right. I haven't been around a newborn in quite some time. I forgot about how much pain you must be in right now. Let's get you some food."

He grabbed my hand and ran straight off the building we were on. What the heck?! But we landed on the ground as if we had simply jumped off a curb. We landed with elegance and grace and that's when the smell hit me. Oh it was so delicious. My mouth was actually watering. I whipped my head around to find the scent. It was pitch black outside, but I could see perfectly. Travis and I were alone on the cobblestone street and I caught the smell coming from a window above.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 Blood Thirsty Newborn_

With in a third of a second I was on the sill of the window. My back was arched my hands were curved in an animal fashion and my lips were curled back. I was in no way human anymore. My throat even released a growl. Before I thought more into it a man in his mid twenties appeared in the room with a towel around his waist and I was suddenly behind him.

He turned and let out a gasp. That was all it took and my teeth were at his throat. The smell of blood which I once had been so repulsed by now was all I lived for. He tasted so good and I drained him so fast he didn't even get out much of a scream.

When I had finished him I froze. I had just drained a human. I was a murderer. I stared at him in horror. Then I fell to the wooden floor still grasping him. I began to shake him. "Wake up! Wake up!! Please, breathe!! Speak, move!! Do something!!!"

But nothing happened. I wasn't crying, but I would have been if I was human. I was however in hysterics. "Oh no! What have I done. I shouldn't be allowed to live!" My breathing was staggered. I had began to hold his arm tightly as I became more and more hysterical.

"Bella," it was Travis. He was kneeling next to me with his hand on my shoulder, "Bella be careful or youll…" He had moved his other hand to my hand that was gripping the dead man's arm, but it was too late he couldn't even finish his sentence before I heard a break of bones and snapping of veins and the mans arm ripped off.

I was even more horrified and dumbfounded than before. I was a killer! A thing from the underworld. I just ripped his arm off! "Trav… Trav… I…Wha…I'm…. Sor.." No words would form.

"Hush Bella its okay. Don't apologize your just not use to your strength yet. Its fine… its not like he felt anything." He chuckled and then straightened up fast. "Sorry. You'll get accustomed to this. We are what we are. Its not pleasant I will admit. It took me a long time to reach acceptance for what I had to do to survive. But, it's just how the cycle works, we are here to prey on them."

"WE ARE HERE TO PREY ON THEM!!?? WE SHOULDN'T BE HERE AT ALL!" I was screaming now at him. I couldn't believe he said that but I wasn't mad at him, just myself. I hated myself. I would never accept this life.

"Brandon? Darling what is going on in there?" Blood… footsteps… blood…perfume… blood… knocking at the door… blood…doorknob turning… blood…blood… blood. I wanted more?! What is wrong with me!

I was at the door watching the knob turn and then it opened.

A woman walked in dressed in a scarlet red ball gown. "OH MY GOD BRANDON!! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? WHAT HAPPENED? HOW?"

She was screaming and crying at the sight and I was about to pounce on her too, the animal taking over, but Travis beat me to it. I was slammed to the wall by him and held back by one arm while his other snapped her neck and then he drained her fast.

"Lets go Bella." He said it so calmly but strongly to show that I was being ordered.

"Travis… why did you do that?"

"Bella, you were so upset by the first. I don't know. I just didn't want to see you tear yourself apart over two corpses. We needed to get out of there too. Her scream most likely alerted people. You would have fallen apart and we couldn't be there when they got to the scene without creating a massacre."

I stared at him. He really was a nice guy. That was a strange gory way of me figuring that out. But if you looked at what he had done in a twisted way… it showed he cared. "Thank… thank you Travis." I had to clear my throat in the middle for I was still torn up about what I had just done.

"Eh… it's whatever… I was thirsty anyway. You're getting thirsty again." He proclaimed when he saw me grabbing my throat. I was hoping if I gripped hard enough the burning would go away, but that didn't happen.

I nodded and looked up. He was looking earnestly into my eyes. I could tell he saw and felt the pain I was in from what I had just done. It was reflecting in his eyes. He placed his no longer cool hand to my cheek, he felt warm now. "Stay here Bella." And with that he jumped off the building again.

I was lying on the ground curled in a ball. I didn't like being alone. Even if I knew he was coming back. It was worst than my throat burning because the thing was, I wasn't sure if he was returning. I must be such a hassle to him especially with this inner conflict I was dealing with. I would leave too.

Two arms wrapped around me and the smell of blood hit me like a ton of bricks. Well a lot harder than that because a ton of bricks wouldn't do much to this new skin I had. I whipped around and saw Travis staring at me with a grin on his face.

"Why is the blood smell so strong?" It didn't make sense he smelt human almost. Then he began to pull out clear bags from his coat and jean pockets.

"I stopped by a blood bank. I figured, until you get use to this, you can live off of these. They aren't as good because they aren't as fresh, but you will still like them." He looked at me hesitantly. I smiled the happiest smile ever and wrapped my arms around his neck. I forgot about the blood and kissed his cheek.

"You came back." I stated

He was looking at me smiling the largest happiest grin possible. "Of course Bella. I told you from the start I would never leave you. Is that why you were curled up just now? I thought your throat was just that painful. I'm glad. You worried me, I thought I was going to need to get a lot more blood bags." He laughed and I loved that sound.

Now that that was cleared I began to eye the bags. He laughed again and tore one open for me and pulled out a straw and handed it to me. I grabbed it and within seconds I had gone through three.

He was sitting on the concrete roof and I was leaning my back on his chest in between his legs. "Thank you Travis." I said as I finished my last bag.

"Ah so your finally done." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. It didn't feel like much for I was much stronger than him.

Travis and I became unimaginably close spending everyday together. We were together for a year and I told him I wanted to enroll back into school. I had been living off of the bags and Travis had began to take them up too.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 One Year Past_

It was our one year of being together and Travis had surprised me with a present and told me to pack up that we were going to be traveling somewhere and staying a while. I didn't have much because we never stayed in one place for more than a month, so we went out and bought a good deal more.

We finally got to our destination. It was a large brick building about ten stories tall. I stared at it, it looked newly built. I read the sign near the building.

"Peterson's Academy. Built in 1903. It has only been open for two years." I looked back at Travis who had a large grin on his face. I mirrored it, "Travis what's going on?"

"Well I remember you saying you wanted to go to school. I know I didn't support that decision much and I am still pretty hesitant on it, but for our one year, I enrolled us here. It has a blood bank right down the road and it happens to be where I met you."

"What?!"

"You attended this academy in 2008. I was on the roof looking around at the city when I first smelt you."

"2008?! What are you talking about?!" we hadn't ever talked about my previous life. Mainly because I didn't remember it and he didn't know me before hand to tell me about it. I had always assumed I was born in this era.

"Yea, sorry I should have told you that part. Anyway do you like this idea? I even got you back in your same room except on the other side of the building, the girl's side, and I got us both reasons for needing our own room so we don't have to share with a human. We don't need you killing your roommate in her sleep." He laughed at his joke and I frowned, but not long because my smile returned.

"You did this for me?! Thank you so much Travis! This is the best gift ever! I am so lucky to have you!"

He shrugged not being one for these moments, but I could tell how big his head was getting. "oh you can open your other present now." He handed me the small box and I tore it open.

It was two cardboard boxes with some writing on them that made no sense. "Contact Lenses? I mean thanks so much, but what are they?"

"Well, I had to take a quick trip back in the future to get them but you put them in your eyes and they will change your eye color. I got you brown and me green, that was your and my old eye color. That way no one will question our red eyes." He looked so proud of himself.

I laughed at his boasting "When did you do this?"

"About a month ago when you were in that stage of reading like a million books a day. That's when I decided to enroll us for our one year. I could tell how much you wanted to continue learning. It was super quick that's why you didn't notice my absence. If I had taken more than an hour you would have been transported back with me and seen what I was doing."

He was still boasting and I laughed. How could anyone not love him?

I plastered a kiss on his mouth and he took me through the doors. The building was gorgeous, but the inside was even better. It was so fancy. I felt like I was slightly beginning to remember the place when I recognized two double doors. They were extremely large wooden doors with giant golden handles. I had seen them in my dreams a countless amount of times.

I looked back and saw Travis signing us in and getting our schedules so I walked towards the doors to see what was on the other side. I was about to open then when he called my name.

"Bella, lets go."

"Yeah, can I just look…"

"Bella c'mon please this is a lot of luggage." He begged making it appear heavy as an act, though I know it was like lifting a feather. I laughed and decided I would look back in there later. "okay I'm coming."

Once in the stairwell we raced up the stairs and I beat him by two flights. I was still much faster than him though he blamed it on the luggage and something about letting me win anyway. I didn't argue because he was big with his ego.

We got to my room and I walked in setting my stuff down. "Look familiar?" he asked.

"No. Not at all. Though, those big doors downstairs looked pretty familiar."

"Hmm must be because this wasn't your actual room. I thought that may happen… so, I grabbed the schedule of the guy who lives in your old room. He happens to be in class right now and I happen to also have the key." He held up the gold key and I grabbed it racing him back to the stairs. We had to go at a human pace this time because there were some people around us and I let him win.

After flying up his ten flights we reached the kid's room. No one was around and we were about to enter when Travis paused. He straightened and his eyes turned black. I was about to ask what was up when I got tapped on the shoulder.

"Hello, I am Jefferson. Are you a new transfer I don't recognize you and I never forget a face. Especially one such as yours madam." I tried to hide my smirk. Is this what Travis had gotten upset about? Had he sensed that this human would hit on me? Ridiculous. He got jealous over every guy that flaunted himself at me though I never showed attention to them. Its not like he wasn't constantly hit on by girls left and right. They were a little more subtle then the men, but still.

"Hello, my name is Bella and this is my boyfriend Travis." Travis said nothing and still had a stone cold look on his face. He is unbelievable. I stared at him trying to get him to snap out of it. His face scared off Jefferson who backed off and walked to his room.

"You are unbelievable! He didn't do anything at all except say his name and he looked rather nice. If you are going to blend in you need to learn to be more friendly to peo…" he cut me off short.

"I could care less about that insignificant human. Though, he better not look at you twice. That's not what upset me though. You most likely don't recognize it because besides me you have never smelt another vampire before."

"Another vampire? Is here?" He nodded and unlocked the door to my supposed old room. I followed in behind him a little dazed and then it all flooded back.

"I remember this! This room… I remember it Travis!" he was still in his serious mode and searching around the room.

"A vampire lives here. In your old room. Man you seriously just attract our kind. I mean when you were human you dated one, then I find you and you become my mate and now your old room is lived in by a vampire attending an academy. That is very rare for us to be in a permanent type of location."

"…I dated a vampire as a human?" What was he talking about. He told me he knew nothing about my past, yet in one day he tells me my old school, that I lived in the future, shows me my old room, and tells me I use to date a vampire! "You told me you knew nothing from when I was human!"

"Bella, don't get like this now. I wasn't keeping stuff from you. In fact I am not even sure if you actually dated a vampire. You told me you did when you first saw me to scare me off. I assumed it was true because most humans don't recognize a vampire when they see one. And mainly because I could smell him on you…"

He paused and took in a large scent. "Damnit! How the hell! What kind of coincidence is this. How could he be…"

"What are you talking about? Who's he? What coincidence?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out. "Bella go get you stuff. We will just have to come back a different year. I don't like another vampire being around here. It's strange and suspicious. It makes no sense. We need to leave he will be upset when he smells us in his room."

"Travis…"

"Bella please just do this for me. Please. I will meet you in the lobby momentarily." I slowly, even for a human, turned around and walked to the stairs. "Bella a bit faster please. His class ends soon."

I sped it up. Travis had me pretty worried. Something wasn't right. He was keeping something from me, but whatever it was it had him nervous. Travis never got nervous. Ever. I rushed to my room grabbed everything that I fortunately hadn't unpacked and raced back to the lobby. Travis wasn't there yet and I began to get even more nervous.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15 Its All Coming Back To Me Now_

I told myself repetitively it was nothing and began to calm down. It was just Travis being Travis and overreacting. I told myself. I looked back at those doubled doors and decided I would have a quick peak before we left.

I rushed over there, knowing that the second Travis was down here he would be making me book it out of here. I took hold of the handles and pulled with ease. The room was gigantic with a beautiful chandelier hanging from above. It had mahogany floors and the walls were all outlined in a beautiful gold. This place, I knew it. It was like I had been in here the other day, the place was that familiar.

However, something was missing from it, but I couldn't place what it was. There was something that was suppose to be in here, something that made this place memorable, something that linked me to this room. What was it?

The doors opened behind me and I expected the footsteps that I had heard approaching it earlier were going to be of Travis. However, that was not Travis' scent, I recognized it though it was the same as in the bedroom. It was another vampire! I spun around terrified, for this is who Travis had feared.

A gasp escaped the other vampire's lips and he stood there frozen and dazed as he stared at me. He was godly perfect. I had always thought of Travis as the most handsome, but this angel put him to shame with ease.

"Bella… you came back. I thought you never would." And with that he was at me in a heartbeat grasping me into a hug that felt like had been desperately awaited.

"Came back? What do you mean? Are you also from the future? Do you share the gift of time travel as well? You don't seem very dangerous" I was very confused.

"Time travel? From the future? Dangerous? Bella what are you talking about?" He stared at me trying very hard to understand as well then his features turned to pain. I didn't like that at all, pain just didn't fit him, it simply shouldn't be there. "Bella…"

I awaited him to say more, but he took a while intaking breaths before he spoke, saying each word alone.

"You… don't… remember…me?" Then he gasped. "What… how are you? I was so excited to see you I didn't notice…" He wasn't making very much sense. If he wasn't from the future then he couldn't be from my past life so how would I remember him?

His features turned furious. "How the hell are you changed?! Who did it?! Tell me right now Bella! Maybe that is why you don't …… remember me." The last part turned back to hurt.

"Or… do you remember me, but are acting otherwise because you changed your mind about being with me? It would be understandable, you always were the most beautiful kind hearted creature. Angels deserver better than me." What was he talking about.

"I can honestly say I do not know what you are referring to. As to who changed me that doesn't concern you." I will admit that I wanted to tell him so bad for some unknown reason. I wanted to tell this being everything. I felt so pulled to him. However, I loved Travis and he had seemed worried about confronting this vampire and this vampire seemed very angry about Travis changing me.

"Tell me who changed you Bella! How did this happen?"

"Travis." The double doors had opened and Travis was standing in the doorway. He was glaring at the vampire, but soon looked to me with such pain in his eyes. No. These two never should look like this.

"You must be Edward." Travis said with such a curt tongue.

"You know me? You changed Bella?"

"I don't know you personally, but I know you enough to not want you around. Yes, I did what you never could." Now Travis wasn't making sense, but at least this time the vampire Edward looked equally confused.

"You've heard of me. Through Bella. You did what never should have been done demon." He said everything matter of factly.

"Get out of me head weakling. You shouldn't be able to remember her, seeing as how you meet her in the future."

"I don't know about this future nonsense. Apparently though we are meant to be together though, seeing as how when you were in the future we were together."

"I changed that, I turned her and brought her back to the time of her choice to live with me for eternity. You are no longer in her life."

"Bella, how were you human and with me in the future?"

"I was with you? In the future? I thought you said you weren't a time traveler? How did you see me human?" What was happening?

"I can read minds so I can see what he saw, well what he's thinking. I see you on the phone talking to me far in the future. But your eyes… your blushing… your human. It makes no sense. How were you here last year human, then in the future where you were changed, then back here a year later?" Everyone looked confused, but then Travis' face changed.

"You were here a year ago. It was you. You were the one." Travis was staring at me. What was he meaning by 'I was the one'. What was he accusing me of?

"What do you mean? What are you referring to Travis?"

"A year ago I had come back to this time I was living in the future or present for me, and I wanted to fix something from my past. I was getting into trouble with the Voulturi, and needed to correct my mistake…"

"Voulturi? What is that?"

"They are the most powerful clan of Vampires, all having gifts, and they maintain order in our world. Anyway, I came back here, but when I did I felt someone come back with me, It made no sense, so I didn't look into it. I figured I had imagined it, but when I came back to the present, I felt it again."

"What?"

"you somehow hitched a ride with me, so to speak, and traveled back here with me and then when I returned you returned with me. It makes sense. You're my singer and I was very near the academy when I traveled to and from. I guess being my singer is the same power as being my mate with my gift."

"Bella time traveled? That's what your saying? And shes you singer and now your mate." Edward looked so pained. His eyes, the golden color. I remembered them. His amber hair, his angel features. He was coming back to me. My heart felt like it was beating again.

I began to walk towards him smiling so largely. I had found him. He was my purpose. He was what I had wanted all those years without actually knowing it. He is why I wanted to go back to the school I thought I didn't remember. He is why I am so connected with this room. He is why my knees are going weak.

Before I made it to him Travis grabbed my arm. "Lets go Bella."

"Tavis…… I remember Edward. My memory, its coming back. Some parts are vague. But the part of him having my heart is very clear. I can't leave with you." I said the last sentence quietly as I looked at the ground.

Travis pulled my arm a bit more towards the door trying to make me turn to him and I did. "What about you saying you loved me. You said you wanted to be with me for eternity and you just got to one year…"

He was so hurt. "Travis I do honestly love you, but loving you, in this case, isn't enough. What I feel for Edward its far past love. Something deeper. He is, like you said about me,… my life."

Edward looked up, pain gone and shock replaced he grabbed my other hand, "You honestly remember me Bella. You really feel that for me?"

"Of course Edward. I don't remember every word exchanged between us, but I am sure I must have told you something similar before."

Edward looked back at Travis, "Then I am truly sorry, But she stays with me. She made her choice and I know how hard it is to lose her, but its her choice."

Travis was beyond pain and soon rage began to enter. If he had blood in his body his face would have been red. "NO!" His eyes were bright red. That must have been what he was doing that took so long, he must have fed to get strength. I could tell simply by his eye color.

"Travis you don't want to do that. Don't think poorly. Your old enough and wise enough to think rationally about this. To know whats best for Bella." Edward must have been reading his thoughts of what to do.

"I won't live without her." Edward and Travis turned into crouching positions. They were going to fight… for me…

"No! don't do this! Either of you! You must stop! Please!"

But they weren't listening to me. They sprung towards each other. Edward was very fast and seemed to know everything Travis was going to do before he did it due to the mind reading. Soon Travis caught on to this and changed his tactics. He found Edward's weak points and was throwing him around left and right. I heard bones snapping and lunged forward at Travis.

Travis grew angrier that I was taking Edward's side and began throwing me in to walls. It hurt, and I screamed in pain. I looked to see a crowd of people forming in the door way. I needed to end this before we were discovered or before Edward was killed.

I used all my strength and stood up limping over to Travis who was walking over to where Edward lay sprawled out on the ground. "Lets go Travis. Its time to leave."

"Don't do me any favors Bella. I don't want to deal with this jerk trying to take you back every second. As long as he is alive I run the risk of losing you. He will die." He turned back to him and I rushed to him. I had to make him believe me.

"Travis. I love you. I remember loving Edward. But that was a long time ago. I care for him. But not like you. The way you were just now, you can protect me much better than he could. You are better for me. I am sorry for almost abandoning you. Right after you gave me this wonderful one year present. All for me. Edward never did that for me. I guess it just took me a bit longer to realize who I want to be with. I just had all the feelings from the past rush at me at once in my memory and went with them. But Travis, that's all they are, they are memories of the past nothing more. You are my present and future. Don't kill him in front of all these students. And for me, I may no longer love him like I use to, but I still care about him in some small ways. It would hurt me very much if you did this."

Travis eyed me carefully. I will never know if he actually believed me that day, but he went along with it. "In honor of our one year, as your last present, I will let him live." He grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

I never looked back at Edward. I don't know what his reaction was. Over and over again as I left I told him I loved him and always would, but he mustn't follow me. I couldn't live knowing he died. I said those lines over and over in my head. Hoping he was listening. But, there was no more sign I could show him. I didn't look at him and I held back every emotion except for the love I once had for Edward, but I gave it all to Travis. That was all I could do.


End file.
